Rebekah Volturi
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Rebekah discovers the love and support that she always wanted from her Mate, Father and her Uncles by Venom. They will learn her story ... the good and the bad. This is Rebekah Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

New story, and I will post it if you want. Where Cauis is Rebekah's father and she tried (and succeed) in passing off Rebekah as Mikael's child. Cauis won't be too ... pleased .. with Esther trying to kill her. As well with Klaus manipulating and calling her pathetic and how he wouldn't care if she died. Cauis grows a fond spot for Rebekah, since she will be ALOT like him. She will be the only person, other than his mate, he isn't going to be 'Im going to painfully'. Rebekah discovers the love and support that she always wanted from her Mate, Father and her Uncles by Venom. They will learn her story ... the good ~ and the bad. This is** Rebekah Volturi. **Family and Romance with an M rating of Rebekah and Jasper? Who wouldn't want that? XD

You may have noticed I have been doing RebekahXCharacter stories. I like her. Badass Barbie Klaus is better than Vampire Barbie. Sorry to all Caroline fans. I like her alittle as well, just not as much as Rebekah. I just don't like how loyal she is to Klaus. I will change that by the time the story ends. Don't worry.

I already have half a chapter done already. As for her mate I will probably have Jasper look like he did in Eclipse. (*Random singing of angels with Jasper looking as he did in Eclipse in a spotlight are cut off by "I'm sexy and I know it" song all randomly.*) As for Alice, she will probably be with Edward. Bella with Jacob, never getting involved with Vampires. Jasper because he can handle the badass barbie parts and the fact he is an empath. He can calm her down when she is stressed.

Please review and let me know what you think about me posting it.

Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mysterious Ones**

Caius stared unblinking as the vampire in front of him was ripped apart by Demetri and Felix. Serves anyone right who didn't obey the law. Did they honestly think that if you create a vampire army the Volturi wouldn't get involved? How dare they defy the laws that were written before they were even born. How dare they test our patience. Our effectiveness. Caius gritted his teeth, irritated.

As they were cleaning up the ashes and the dark purple smoke began to fade, the door to the throne room opened, revealing Jane who glided confidently to them carrying a rather large book and a piece of paper. A elegant scripted 'Volturi' was all he saw on the front before she pulled it slightly up to her.

"Masters, look what I found." She said, and anyone who actually knew her could see past the almost shyness in her voice. She was excited that she found the item that she had in her hand, ever striving to prove that she was the best.

As Aro began to open the paper, Caius allowed himself to slouch alittle with his chin in his left hand, his arm on the armrest. It was probably nothing.

"Jane, Demetri, and Felix," Aro said pleasantly, and Caius couldn't help but tell it was covering up an emotion he didn't want to show. "Tell everyone to come here.. Including the Wives. Tell Gianna that we are expecting a guest, and he shall be treated as such. A blonde Male Vampire."

Caius turned to Aro, now curious than he was before. He looked at the paper in Aro's hand, before he caught Aro's eyes for a second. He couldn't tell, even after a thousand years, what the glint was that passed through them like it did now.. but he did realize it wasn't good. It was giving him a warning. A warning of something he no doubt wasn't going to like.

"Yes, Master." They all bowed before them, their tone slightly giving away their curiousness, but lucky for them they didn't ask, they knew not to. As they left the room curiousity was eating away at his insides as much as he hated to admit it, and was thankful when Marcus croaked slightly, almost tiredly, "Who is the blonde male vampire that will be our guest, Aro?"

"The God of War.." Aro responded mysteriously, trailing off with a pause as if he was going to say something else. Caius raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't go on to discuss The God of War's purpose here. He turned his bright ruby eyes to the letter, then to Aro who couldn't meet them, then back to the letter.

Tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, Caius began to think that Maybe... Just maybe, the letter and the book - as mysterious as they were - weren't just _Probably Nothing _after all.

**Short, I know but this is a set up for the first chapter. As my english teacher always told me, it's not about how much you write, but what you write. Think of it as the Prologue, just to see if you want me to continue. Caius is suspectious about everything, and Jasper is on his way. What could be in the Letter that made Aro on edge and reluctant to tell Marcus and Caius? :) You will see in the next chapter. As short as this may be, I hope you are interested and will hopefully review. Thank you.**


End file.
